clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Earthquake Spell
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Weaken Walls and buildings with crippling earthquakes! Earthquake Spells damage structures based on their maximum hitpoints. Repeated Earthquakes deal decreasing damage to the same buildings, but increasing damage to the same Walls. No wall can withstand the might of four Earthquake Spells!" ---- *'Summary' **The Earthquake Spell is a spell added in the July 1, 2015 update. **It deals a percentage of damage to all buildings within its area of effect, except for Gold Storages, Elixir Storages, and the Dark Elixir Storage. **The second Earthquake Spell dropped on a structure will do 1/3 the damage of the first spell, the third will do 1/5th, the fourth will do 1/7th, and so on. **A level 11 Town Hall cannot be destroyed with this spell, but its health can be pulled down to 477 hit points using 3 maxed Earthquake Spells and 5 maxed Lightning Spells (with 1 donated from your Clan Castle). You can, however destroy a level 7 Town Hall with 1 level 3 Earthquake Spell and 4 level 6 Lightning Spells. **A level 9 Town Hall can be destroyed with 4 level 7 Lightning Spells and 3 level 5 Earthquake Spells, while a level 10 Town Hall can be destroyed with 5 level 7 Lightning Spells (with 1 donated from the Clan Castle) and 3 level 5 Earthquake Spells **4 successive Earthquake Spells at any level can take down any level of Walls. **Successive Earthquake Spells on the same building do significantly less damage, but successive Earthquake Spells against the same Walls do more damage. ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **It is best used on buildings with high hitpoints, as the amount of HP it takes away will be higher, due to the percentage being constant. It will not be as effective on buildings with lower HP, such as the Builder's Hut. **They are great pseudo-Wall Breakers. As Earthquake Spells deal increasing damage to Walls, they are much more effective than using its counterpart, Lightning Spell, against Walls. **In rare cases, the enemy Town Hall is left with extremely low hitpoints after a poorly executed attack. Dropping a spare Earthquake Spell on the Town Hall will salvage at least one star. **When using mass Dragon attacks at Town Hall 8, two Lightning Spells (Level 5+) and an Earthquake Spell (Any Level) are enough to take out a Level 6 Air Defense. This will leave enough housing space for an extra elixir spell or 2 dark spells, most often the Rage Spell. **4 Earthquake Spells are best suited against bases with close enclosures, as it has a wider radius than the Jump Spell, which has a smaller radius and a fixed duration, whereas walls destroyed by the Earthquake Spell will be permanently destroyed. Thus, they are a good alternative for Town Hall 8 players in place of Jump Spells. ---- *'Trivia' **Similar to the Lightning Spell, Earthquake Spells cannot damage resource storages, but can still damage resource collectors. **It takes 137,257 level 1 Earthquake spells to completely destroy a building. It takes 18,056 level 2 Earthquake spells to completely destroy a building. It takes 1,921 level 3 Earthquake spells to completely destroy a building. **It takes 1 level 4 Earthquake Spell to do 25% damage. The next 7 do about 25.5% damage, and it takes 419 to fully destroy a building. Thus, it is a good idea to bring one Earthquake Spell to severely damage a critical structure. **it takes 1 maxed Earthquake Spell to do 29% damage. The next 4 do about 22.8% damage, thus with 5 maxed Earthquake Spells you can damage over half of any building (except storages) **The cracks in the ground that are created by the Earthquake Spell remain for the entire duration of the raid, and slowly fade when the player logs in or another raid is conducted. **Earthquake Spell's brewing time has been reduced multiple times, from 15 minutes to 3 minutes. *Exact value as found through observation and confirmed in game files. In-game, this statistic displays rounded down to 14%. Category:Spells Category:Dark Elixir Category:Dark Spells